1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dispersion of particulate matter in a host material, and more particularly, to systems with electromagnetic acoustic transduction (EMAT) enhanced dispersion of particles in liquid.
2. Related Art
Commercially available acoustic processing systems may involve direct contact with a melt, resulting in undesirable chemical interactions when an acoustic probe or horn is inserted directly into the molten material or in direct contact with a containment vessel such as a crucible or mold. Acoustic transducers may be limited in temperature range, and therefore may need to be thermally isolated from high-temperature environments through the use of an acoustical waveguide, or horn. Acoustic impedance mismatches between the transducer and the waveguide, as well as between the waveguide and the melt may limit the transfer of energy. Various types of probe coatings have been investigated in an effort to minimize the chemical interactions of the probe surface with the melt. In addition, the localized nature of a horn probe may result in a non-uniform distribution of acoustical energy within the melt crucible.